No Matter What
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "I thought about all the things we have been through and what you said and I realized you were right." Kendall whispered. "I got your back. On everything, we're make it through this." JohnCenaxOC. song oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Kendall.

A/N: A quick one shot I wrote based off of No Matter What by Papa Roach. I do **not** own the song. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p><em>I need you, right here,<br>__By my side.  
><em>_You're everything I'm not, in my life.  
><em>_We're indestructible, we are untouchable.  
><em>_Nothing can take us down tonight.  
><em>_You are so beautiful,  
><em>_It should be criminal, that you could be mine._

Kendall opened the door to see John sitting on her porch. With a small sigh, she walked to him and sat down. She rested her head against his shoulder, finally gaining his attention.

"For someone who was in a such a dire need to see me you surely took forever to answer the door." John broke the silence, his gaze staring straight into nothing. "Makes me think that you don't care."

"Shouldn't I be the one asking if you care, John?" Kendall wondered.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed the annoyance written on her beautiful features. Part of him knew that she was right, but at the same time he didn't want to admit it. By admitting that, he was admitting to one stupid moment of weakness. One he would rather forget than continue to agonize over.

"I do care." He finally broke the silence. "It just happened. Apologizing for it every time wouldn't make things better."

"Oh, but ignoring it will?" Kendall questioned, getting up.

Groaning inwardly, he followed her inside the house. She was the one who had called him and now she was going to leave him on the porch without so much as another word. Five minutes had gone by and it seemed they had started an entirely new argument.

"I don't want to ignore it." John shut the door behind him. "I want to fix the things. That's why I'm here. I thought that was the reason why you called."

Kendall shook her head, turning around to face him. Her arms folded across her chest, just waiting for him to say something, anything.

"I want to know." She whispered, her blue eyes skipping away from him. "I want to know every detail."

His blue eyes drank in her depressed state. Her usually vibrant blue eyes were dull and dark all around. Lips that were usually in a smile were turned down into a frown, making his heart ache to hear her laugh. Her restless appearance had told John that everything has been on her mind, giving her little time to sleep. Forgive him for thinking this at such a time, but he still found her beautiful and yearned for her more than ever.

"It hurts to tell you." John whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't want you to know."

"Sure, you don't want to tell me now, but before you were singing like a canary." Kendall nearly cried, resting hear head on his chest. "Tell me."

"I need you in my life." He finally replied after a few minutes of silence. "I need you right next to me."

_And we will make it out alive.  
><em>_I promise you this love will never die._

"If I'm talking to you again, letting you hold me and still lo-" Kendall stopped herself from finishing that sentence. "John you're going to be here regardless of what you say. Living my life without you seems so unnatural. We've been together for two years. Even if things did end, I don't think I would be able to last without you."

Pressing his forehead to hers, John closed and opened his eyes. His hand rested on her hip, while his other hand moved up to her face. His finger tips lightly running across her lips as if he would never be able to do so again. The love he felt for her would never go away.

_No matter what, I got your back  
><em>_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
><em>_I swear to God that in the bitter end  
><em>_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

"Please, tell me, baby." Kendall whispered, gently grabbing his hand. "I need to know."

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I never meant for it to happen. It was just one moment of weakness I would like to forget."

"John-"

"I love you." He blurted out. "Can we just leave it at that?"

Breaking away from him, she shook her head. His startling admission couldn't only be left at that. What they were going through wasn't something as dumb as them arguing over him staying in on Sundays to watch football. They were going through something so serious that it could possibly end their relationship.

"We can't. Everything needs to be said if we want to move on."

John ran a hand through his hair, turning his gaze away from her. So much had been running through his mind, he didn't know where to begin. There was so much he wanted to leave unsaid, but couldn't. The fear of everything coming out to the light would be in the back of his mind until he finally snapped.

"I'll always be here for you no matter what. Kendall, no matter what I'll always love you." John began, his eyes on her. "We'll get through this and in the end we'll still be together."

_So believe me when I say, you're the one  
><em>_They'll never forgive us for the things we've done_

"You're the one for me." John stepped towards her, lacing his hands with hers.

"Why did you do it?" She demanded, her blue eyes shined with tears. "If you love me so much then why would you do that to me? I don't care how wasted you were or how convincing she was, you still knew what you were doing. Hurting me wasn't the last thing on your mind. In fact, I don't think I was on your mind at all that night!"

"Kenny, we've been through a lot together. So much so that people thought we wouldn't last and in the end we proved them wrong. There are things we have done that some people may never forgive us for."

"What have we proved?" Kendall asked, throwing her hands up. "That we genuinely love each other? No! All you proved was that you don't care about your relationship with me. That you don't care about us."

"I do care about you! I had one moment of weakness that will go away if you let it. Please, Kendall, don't let this ruin us." John pleaded. "Come on, we can get through this. I thought you called me over to do so."

"Moment of weakness that will go away? John if its proven that you are the father you're stuck with will this for the next eighteen years." The heartbroken woman choked back her tears. "I don't know if I can handle that."

Getting through this was going to be harder than he thought. Not so much for him as it would be for her. Having to deal with him cheating is one thing, but to do deal with a baby coming from that one night was even harder. It would be a constant reminder of what happened and he knew that wouldn't make Kendall happy. It wouldn't even make him happy, but he was at least willing to work through things no matter how hard they were. He thought that was what Kendall would want to do as well, but he guessed that he was wrong about that.

"Its clear that you only wanted me here to make me feel even worse about this." His voice boomed throughout the room. "You're over here spouting off about me hurting you and not loving you. Yet, you're standing there crying, not willing to do anything. You're only throwing out how I don't supposedly love you because I did this. But, I do love you and nothing is ever going to change that."

"You cheated!"

"Yes, I did! I'm quite aware of what I did and I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, making Kendall jump a bit. "Has it ever occurred to you that I'm hurt too? That I'm afraid about the outcome of all this? If there was anyone I thought I could turn to and be with through this ordeal, I thought it was you."

The few seconds of silence stretched into minutes, making him worry. Of course, it didn't occur to her. She was only worried about herself and what it was going to do to her. Never did he cross her mind or his feelings. Yes, he understood that he messed up. But, he thought they were together through thick and thin, through good and bad.

"You got what you wanted." John broke the silence, digging his car keys out of his pocket. "I'm leaving. We're done. Before I go, let me just tell you this. If you were in the position where you were pregnant and didn't know who the father was, I would have stuck by you no matter what happened."

_And we will make it out alive  
><em>_I'll promise you this love will never die!_

John's words rang in her head over and over again. Kendall knew he was right, but he couldn't bring herself to run after him. Just the thought of him being in the middle of a paternity suit made her skin crawl and her heart break. What made it hurt even worse was that he admitted to it. How could she deal with being with him when she knew he could cheat again? If he cheated once, then surely he could cheat again.

With a small defeated sigh, she went to go make sure the front door was locked and then headed upstairs to her room. Getting ready for bed, she crawled underneath the covers and tried to go to sleep. Tossing and turning, she couldn't find a comfortable spot. Minutes turned into hours and she still wasn't asleep. Her thoughts were running wild and keeping her awake.

_'Damn it.' She thought to herself as she got out of bed. 'I love him too much to let him go. We all make mistakes, including me. I don't have any reason to bitch at him for this. It was a moment of weakness and I can forgive him. I care too much about him to see him go.'_

Kendall pulled on her clothes and quickly rushed out of her house. She wanted nothing more than to see John. She wanted to apologize to him and stick with him through the end. Yes, he may have cheated, but that didn't mean he was the baby's father. That woman could have been with anyone before and after John. Kendall would remain by his side through everything. In the end, staying by each other's sides is what mattered.

_No matter what, I got your back  
><em>_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
><em>_I swear to God that in the bitter end  
><em>_We're gonna be the last ones standing  
><em>_We'll never fall, we'll never fade  
><em>_I'll promise you forever and my soul today  
><em>_No matter what until the bitter end  
><em>_We're gonna be the last ones standing_

Twenty minutes later Kendall was letting herself into John's house. Closing the door behind her, she slid her shoes off and made her way up the staircase. Her nerves began to go awry when she reached the landing. She was getting closer to seeing him again.

"John." Kendall softly called, entering his room. "Are you in here?"

Water running caused her eyes to swing in the direction of the bathroom. Realizing he was in the shower, Kendall turned on the lamp closest to her and sat down on the bed. She would wait for him.

"_I hear what people are saying about us, but I don't care." John wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing but having you with me matters."_

_Kendall wiped away her tears and then rested her head on his chest. Words, no matter how much she said didn't bother her, did. Hearing people say she was a whore or whatever had gotten to her because that was the last thing she was. It bothered her to know that people she didn't do know were so quick to judge her. _

"_Do you promise to always be there for me?" She cried._

"_Always." He promised. "I would take bullet for you."_

"_Me and you until the end."_

"_You know it." John smiled, pressing his lips to hers._

"What are you doing here?"

The troubled brunette looked up to see John standing before her. Dressed in nothing but his boxers. Working her way up to his face, she noticed the hurt and anger on his features.

Getting up, she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Standing up on her tip toes, she pressed her lips to his. All she wanted at that moment was to feel him against her.

_And everybody said that we would never last,  
><em>_And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back  
><em>_It doesn't matter what we do or what we say  
><em>_Cause nothing matters anyway!_

"Kendall." John broke the kiss. "Wha-"

"I don't care about any of this. We'll get through this together." She said so fast John could barely understand her. "I'm going to stick by you. Fine, you had one night with someone else. I can get past that. If it turns out that you are the father of this woman's baby, I'll be by your side to help. I love you."

His hands rested on her hips, his eyes locked on hers. Kendall's words made him feel better about the situation and about their relationship. Having her in his arms made him feel better. With Kendall sticking by him, it felt like a ten ton brick had been lifted off his shoulders.

_No matter what, I got your back  
><em>_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
><em>_I swear to God that in the bitter end  
><em>_We're gonna be the last ones standing  
><em>_We'll never fall (We'll never fall) We'll never fade (We'll never fade)  
><em>_No matter what until the bitter end_

"What made you change your mind?"

"I thought about all the things we have been through and what you said and I realized you were right." Kendall whispered. "I got your back. On everything, we're make it through this."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." Kendall promised.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it!


End file.
